This invention relates to the measurement of loads on reciprocating machines.
It is desirable to measure the load on a machine to detect overloads and underloads so that the cause may be located and corrected before the machine or the tooling is damaged. It is known to mount a transducer, as a piezoelectric sensor, on a frame member of the press and to derive therefrom a voltage proportional to the load experienced by the frame member.
We have developed an improved instrument which monitors the load signal and affords a continuous indication whether the load on each cycle is NORMAL, OVER or UNDER, sometimes also identified as OK, HI or LOW.